<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neuigkeiten by fanpersoningfox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667143">Neuigkeiten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox'>fanpersoningfox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Morning After, Other, POV Outsider, Sonntagmorgen, Tatort Stuttgart, sozusagen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/pseuds/fanpersoningfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maja hat Neuigkeiten, Sebastian ist überrumpelt und Thorsten – Thorsten ist halt auch da.</p>
<p>(Kein Episodenbezug; Timelinemäßig spielt das so ungefähr 2018, also zwischen Der rote Schatten und Der Mann, der lügt.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sebastian Bootz &amp; Maja Bootz, Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Neuigkeiten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/736561">Familie</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri">cricri</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich lebe für fluffige Morgenszenen und Outsider POV und letztens hatte ich Gefühle und die mussten einfach mal raus. </p>
<p>Das Ganze ist vage inspiriert von einer der ersten Tatort-Fics, die ich je gelesen habe und die bis heute eine meiner Lieblinge ist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maja klingelt.</p>
<p>Nichts.</p>
<p>Sie wirft einen Blick auf ihr Handy. Kurz nach neun. An einem Sonntagmorgen. Und sie hat sich nicht angekündigt. Garantiert schläft Papa noch. Sie klingelt erneut.</p>
<p>Ein bisschen tut es ihr ja schon leid, ihren Vater so aus dem Bett zu klingeln, aber sie hat ihren Schlüssel vergessen. Zumindest hat sie Brötchen mitgebracht. Und Neuigkeiten.</p>
<p>Sie will gerade ein drittes Mal klingeln, da tut sich endlich was im Flur. Kurz darauf öffnet Papa die Tür.</p>
<p>„Maja?“</p>
<p>Er sieht aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen – was vermutlich der Wahrheit entspricht. Seine Haare stehen wild vom Kopf ab, er trägt eine karierte Schlafanzughose und ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt, das ihm etwas zu kurz ist.</p>
<p>„Ist was passiert?“</p>
<p>„Guten Morgen Papa. Muss denn immer was passiert sein, damit ich zum Frühstück vorbeikommen kann? Ich wohn auch hier. Und ich hab Brötchen mitgebracht!“</p>
<p>Sie hält die Tüte hoch und grinst. Papa fährt sich durch die Haare.</p>
<p>„Richtig. Ähm. Komm rein.“</p>
<p>Er macht einen Schritt zur Seite und lässt sie in die Wohnung.</p>
<p>Maja drückt Papa die Brötchentüte in die Hand, um aus Jacke und Schuhen zu schlüpfen, und umarmt ihn dann zur Begrüßung. Er riecht irgendwie anders als sonst.</p>
<p>„Hast du’n neues Waschmittel oder so? Riecht gut.“</p>
<p>„Äh…“</p>
<p>Während Papa noch herumdruckst, nimmt Maja ihm die Brötchen wieder ab und geht vor in die Küche.</p>
<p>„Ich deck schon mal den Tisch, aber Kaffee musst du selber kochen, Papa, ich komm mit deiner Maschine nicht klar.“</p>
<p>„Maja.“</p>
<p>Papa ist ihr gefolgt und steht jetzt in der Küchentür. Er klingt angespannt. Sie hält inne.</p>
<p>„Ja?“</p>
<p>Er reibt sich den Nacken, fühlt sich offensichtlich unwohl. Maja zieht die Augenbrauen hoch.</p>
<p>„Was? Sag nicht, du musst heute doch arbeiten. Ich hab extra geguckt.“</p>
<p>Das wäre mal wieder typisch. Papa ist immer schon ein Workaholic gewesen. Und klar, eigentlich wäre sie dieses Wochenende bei Mama, aber die Neuigkeiten können keine anderthalb Wochen mehr warten.</p>
<p>Papa schüttelt den Kopf.</p>
<p>„Das ist es nicht. Ich…“ Er stockt, fährt sich durch die Haare. „Ich hab nicht mit dir gerechnet und… ich bin nicht allein hier.“</p>
<p>Für einen Moment kann Maja ihn nur anstarren. Papa scheint das wirklich unangenehm zu sein, seine Ohren sind ganz rot. Sie grinst.</p>
<p>„Na endlich. Das ewige Alleinsein hat dir echt nicht gut getan.“</p>
<p>Papa sieht immer noch so aus, als würde er am liebsten im Boden versinken, also fügt sie hinzu:</p>
<p>„Oder wenn’s ein One-Night-Stand ist, den ich nicht treffen soll, kann ich mich auch in meinem Zimmer verstecken bis sie weg ist und wir frühstücken danach.“</p>
<p>Jetzt läuft Papa knallrot an und in Majas Bauch macht sich ein komisches Gefühl breit.</p>
<p>„Ich kann auch wieder gehen, wenn’s gar nicht passt...“</p>
<p>„Nein, Maja, auf keinen Fall.“ Er sieht sie durchdringend an. „Du hast immer Vorrang. Aber das ist es auch nicht.“</p>
<p>Er schaut weg und reibt sich den Nacken, seufzt. Er sieht aus, als hätte er jetzt gerne schon eine oder fünf Tassen Kaffee getrunken.</p>
<p>„Thorsten ist hier.“</p>
<p>„Was? Ach so. Sag das doch gleich. Für den reichen die Brötchen bestimmt auch noch.“</p>
<p>Sie hinterfragt jetzt erstmal nicht, was Thorsten hier an einem Sonntagmorgen um neun macht und warum ihr Vater sich benimmt, als habe sie ihn bei sonst was erwischt.</p>
<p>Aber Papa sieht immer noch so angespannt aus, dass Maja sich mit beiden Händen auf dem Küchentisch zwischen ihnen abstützt, sich auf Papa zu lehnt und ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen eindringlich anschaut. ‚Polizistenblick‘ nennen sie das, weil Papa das früher immer gemacht hat, wenn er sie und Henri etwas Wichtiges fragen wollte, wie bei einem Verhör.</p>
<p>„Was ist los?“</p>
<p>Papa seufzt. Er schmunzelt nicht mal, was er sonst immer tut, wenn sie den Polizistenblick macht, und das ist ein Zeichen, dass hier echt was im Busch ist.</p>
<p>„Ich… Wir… Also, Thorsten… Also…“ Er fährt sich durch die Haare, atmet tief durch und sieht sie an. „Thorsten und ich, wir…“</p>
<p>Er bricht wieder ab, aber bei Maja ist der Groschen schon lang gefallen.</p>
<p>„Ihr habt was miteinander.“</p>
<p>Es ist eine Feststellung, keine Frage. Papa nickt.</p>
<p>„Ja, irgendwie.“</p>
<p>Maja hat tausend Fragen, von ‚was heißt ‚irgendwie‘?‘ und ‚wie lange schon?‘ bis hin zu ‚wie war es, queer zu sein, als du in meinem Alter warst?‘. Aber Papa sieht immer noch so unsicher aus, dass sie es für das Beste hält, keine davon jetzt zu stellen und stattdessen so zu tun, als wäre das keine große Sache. Ist es ja eigentlich auch nicht. Also, irgendwie schon. Aber halt irgendwie auch nicht. Sie zuckt die Schultern.</p>
<p>„Okay.“</p>
<p>Papas Augenbrauen wandern zweifelnd nach oben.</p>
<p>„Okay?“</p>
<p>Maja nickt.</p>
<p>„Okay. Ich mag Thorsten. Du magst Thorsten. Das wär jetzt nicht das erste Mal, dass er mit uns frühstückt. Und was ihr nachts miteinander macht, will ich mir sowieso echt nicht vorstellen.“</p>
<p>Ihr Ton lässt keine weiteren Zweifel zu. Sie stößt sich vom Tisch ab und wendet sich wieder dem Schrank mit dem Geschirr zu.</p>
<p>„Ich deck hier mal weiter. Hol du Thorsten.“</p>
<p>Sie nimmt drei Teller aus dem Schrank und grinst Papa an. Der grinst schief zurück, nickt und verschwindet in Richtung Schlafzimmer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maja will nicht lauschen, wirklich nicht. Aber Papas Wohnung hat nun mal keine anständigen Türen und ihr Vater spricht nicht so leise wie er vielleicht denkt. Außerdem hat sie ihren Namen gehört.</p>
<p>„… Maja hat gefragt und ich hab’s bestätigt. War das okay?“</p>
<p>Papa klingt zögerlich und Maja fragt sich unwillkürlich, wie lange das mit den beiden schon geht.</p>
<p>Wenn Thorsten etwas geantwortet hat, hat sie es nicht gehört, jedenfalls fügt Papa hinzu:</p>
<p>„Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn das anders abgelaufen wäre, später, wenn wir…“ Er unterbricht sich und klingt dann auf einmal richtig unsicher. „Willst du das überhaupt? Also, mit mir so richtig…?“</p>
<p>Oh Shit. Da hat sie sich ja echt den perfekten Morgen ausgesucht, um die beiden zu stören.</p>
<p>Thorstens Stimme ist leiser als Papas, aber auch fester.</p>
<p>„Ja. Will ich.“</p>
<p>Dann herrscht Stille.</p>
<p>Maja überlegt gerade, ob sie es wagen soll nachzuschauen, als sie ein Kichern hört. Ein Kichern. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie ihren Vater je hat kichern hören. Aber Thorsten kann sie sich noch weniger kichernd vorstellen.</p>
<p>Sie erkennt das Quietschen der Tür von Papas Kleiderschrank und macht sich schnell wieder daran, den Tisch fertig zu decken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurz darauf kommt Papa zurück in die Küche, diesmal richtig angezogen und mit Thorsten im Schlepptau.</p>
<p>„Guten Morgen Maja“, sagt Thorsten in einem sehr neutralen Tonfall.</p>
<p>Sie grinst ihn an.</p>
<p>„Morgen.“</p>
<p>Ihr Grinsen wird breiter, als ihr auffällt, was für ein Shirt Thorsten anhat: ein dunkelblaues T-Shirt, das ihrem Vater sicher ein bisschen zu kurz wäre. Damit wäre dann wohl auch die Frage geklärt, nach wessen Waschmittel Papa vorhin gerochen hat.</p>
<p>„Sorry für die frühe Störung. Aber ich habe Brötchen mitgebracht.“</p>
<p>Sie gestikuliert in Richtung Frühstückstisch.</p>
<p>„Na, dann will ich dir mal verzeihen“, meint Thorsten und zuckt prompt zusammen, als Maja ihn mit einer Begrüßungsumarmung überfällt.</p>
<p>Immerhin gehört er jetzt zur Familie. Irgendwie. Auch wenn er das eigentlich auch vorher schon getan hat, irgendwie. Mehr als Moritz in ihren Augen.</p>
<p>Nach einer kurzen Schocksekunde erwidert Thorsten die Umarmung und als Maja sich wieder von ihm löst, sieht sie aus dem Augenwinkel ihn einen Blick mit ihrem Vater tauschen. Der bekämpft gerade sein Ungetüm von einer Kaffeemaschine und grinst dabei grenzdebil vor sich hin.</p>
<p>Selbst wenn sie Thorsten nicht mögen würde, Papa sieht echt glücklich aus.</p>
<p>Maja lässt sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und platzt endlich mit den Neuigkeiten heraus, derentwegen sie eigentlich hergekommen ist:</p>
<p>„Ich hab jetzt ne Freundin.“</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Joa.<br/>Ich kann auch Sachen schreiben, die keine HotTakes beeinhalten.</p>
<p>Kekse, Kudos und/oder Kommentare machen mich glücklich.</p>
<p>Findet mich auf Tumblr unter demselben Namen.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>